A number of devices currently used in the construction of frames are designed mainly for small to medium sizes. Many of which deal with only two of the frame members at a time, securing one corner of the frame and then the next, until all four members have been joined together. The holding platform of these devices for larger frames is too small and causes some difficulty of achieving flatness and making square right angles. These devices require a large table workspace and suitable support in joining the final sections of large frames together, especially over 3 feet in size.